ALYSSA IN WONDERLAND
by imaunicorn123
Summary: Turns out the snake had a daughter. And a wife. And a whole lotta problems.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER – BEFORE I START, ALL CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALYSSA SNAPE AND ALYSSA SEYMORE BELONG TO J.K. ROWING.

The Order was gathered around the dining table at Number 12 Grimmauld Place watching Sirius and Severus have yet another verbal battle.  
"And there's the snake!" Sirius' voice boomed across the room towards the pale-skinned, black-haired man who was only about 10 minutes late, on Order business. "How kind of you to finally grace us with your presence!"  
"Sirius, sit down", ordered Albus Dumbledore. "Severus was on Order business and was expected to be late, I told you this." Though his voice remained calm, his eyes lost their signature twinkle.  
"So what! Just because he's a murdering psychopath, he gets let off! If I were…" Sirius' voice trailed off mid-sentence as he noticed for the first time the wand which had pointed at him a few moments before.  
"How. Dare. You." It was the first time Severus had spoken and his voice dripped with malice. "I am not a psychopath."  
"And you know this because?"  
"I know this because my daughter is!" It was the first time Severus had spoken of a child and the fierce noise bouncing off the walls had rapidly morphed into a bewildered silence, which was only broken a few seconds later by Sirius' laughter.  
"Sirius?" an unnaturally calm voice spoke. "What's so funny?"  
"Just him!" the man in hysterics replied. "Him, thinking we would believe him if he said he had a child! Demons can't have children!"  
"Severus?" asked a decidedly red-haired woman, who was losing her surprise by the minute.  
"Yes, Molly?"  
"What's her name?"  
"Alyssa. After Alyssa Seymore the…" replied the dark-haired wizard, before promptly being cut off by a scarred man, who apparently wished to disappear into a corner.  
"Werewolf." The simple word from the honest mouth of Remus Lupin was followed by a decisive silence from the rest of the table, who had started mumbling. "She was the first female Alpha, the first werewolf to be able to control her transformations and she founded Praetor Lupus" Sirius was clearly startled by this information. "And this Party Loopy thing, what is it?", then fell silent as two voices replied, almost in unison. "A hospital. For werewolves.", before the snake stopped talking and the wolf continued. "How do you know that?" The black-haired man then replied that "My wife is… was… yeah... she chose..." before he broke down into tears. "How old is she?" Molly asked, evidently trying to divert the conversation. "4." Severus surprisingly didn't choke through his tears, evidently getting everything 'under control'. "And she's a psychopath." "Actually, she's a sociopath, which is a type of psychopathic behaviour, meaning she can't feel positive emotions but she can fake them, and she has savant autism, meaning she's really good at non-vocal spells, potions and these muggle things called maths and science, but she's not really great at abstract concepts." Everyone on the table then proceeded to look incredibly confused, prompting an answer from Severus. "Abstract concepts are stuff like talking and forming relationships and stuff." "Oh my god!"


	2. Chapter 2

I'M NOT SUPER RICH, SO I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER (DUH, I'M NOT J.K. ROWLING) BUT I DID CREATE BOTH ALYSSAS – SNAPE AND SEYMORE – AND THE LUPIN GIRLS.

"Albus." The potions professor had blended easily into the rest of the Order, causing even Mad-Eye Moody to jump. As the aged headmaster looked around trying to locate the source of the noise, the snake cleared his throat and spoke again. "Albus."

"Severus." replied the wizard, glancing around the room, still searching for Snape. "Is this so important that you must interrupt Tonks? She's giving a valuable report."

At this, Severus began to speak so quickly that his individual words were hardly audible. "I-know-but-the-Dark-Lord-has-recruited-Draco-Malfoy-and-I'm-scared-he-might-want-Alyssa-since-she's-a-magician-and-all."

"Ummm, Snivellus. What's a magician?" broadcast from Sirius Black. At this, Arthur Weasley looked up from a newspaper (with still pictures! How unbelievable is that?) "A magician is a type of muggle entertainer who fakes magic for money. But I don't think that's relevant to… You-Know-Who."

"No." replied Remus Lupin. "A magician is a… well, I guess a crossbreed of… something… you know… like a wizard with an immortal… they have powers similar to that of a wizard and they're not immortal, except… well… they aren't restrained by any Laws of Wizards, like the Laws of Transfiguration, for instance, so they can make stuff like food out of nothing. They can't use wands, but they don't need them, obviously, and they can't fall ill or be affected by Wizard magic."

"Remus?" added the dog confusedly. "How do you know this? And what are immortals?"

The scarred man, looking smaller than ever, spoke in almost a whisper. "All immortals know this. There are seven types of us – Werewolves, born of man and beast, Centaurs, also of man and beast, but with angelic ancestors, Vampires, of death and man, Warlocks, of man and Lilith, Faeri, of Raziel and Lilith, Nephilim, of Raziel and men and Aphoniamen, children of The Lord and Lucifer himself. We can't die of old age and we heal quicker, but it comes with a price."

"And this price is?"

"Werewolves feel pain and have to be isolated every month. Centaurs can see the future but live forever in pain if they try to change it. Vampires secrete their own blood from their skin – that's why they have to bite people. Warlocks are marked with an animal feature, so they can't ever go out. Faeri can speak nothing but the truth. Nephilim have to eat Insipids – that's you guys – to not feel pain and Aphoniamen can't see or speak. And we have to live like this. Forever, I guess, until we're killed. That's why Alyssa Seymore sired so many offspring. They can all control their wolves."

"And" cut Sirius, his voice dripping with venom. "What has this daughter of yours to do with us?"

"I don't want her to be a Death Eater."

"Oh my God, the scumbag finally wants to help us!" muttered Sirius, sarcastically.

"Sirius, you are being thoroughly disrespectful. Be quiet." requested a calm voice. Only it wasn't a request. It was an order. Then Severus spoke again, apparently unaware of the interruption.

"I mean, she would absolutely hate it. Onto more… pressing matters…"

"What do you want?"

"Can she move to Grimmauld Place? Please?"

"WHAT?"

"I don't see why not."

"THISIS NOT YOUR HOUSE DUMBLEDORE! IT'S MINE AND I DON'T WANT THAT SNAKES HUMANOID DELINQUANT IN IT!"

"I did say please…" and Sirius had never seen Severus look so small. There was something in him that was curious as well.

"Fine."

"While we're on the topic, can my girls move in as well?" asked none other than Remus Lupin.

"Yeah, sure, whatever… wait… Moony, you have KIDS?"

"Yes. Five of them. And a wife. Can she come too?"

"Oh my God, yes! Mini-Moonies! Marauders 2nd Generation!"

"Remus?" asked Molly, who had unnoticed, made a cup of tea and was sipping it quietly. "What are their names? And how old are they?"

"My wife is called Adelia and my girls are called Tessa, Viola, Corinne – they're all three – Asta and Eira, they're 6 months."

So, the Order departed, waiting for the next meeting where they would be greeted with a vast number of children.


	3. Chapter 3

I AM NOT A USED-TO-BE AMAZING BILLIONAIRE (AKA NOT J.K. ROWLING). THE ONLY CHARACTERS I OWN ARE ALYSSA SNAPE, ALYSSA SEYMORE, ADELIA LUPIN, CORINNE LUPIN, VIOLA LUPIN, TESSA LUPIN, ASTA LUPIN AND EIRA LUPIN.

Alyssa was the first to arrive. From a distance, she was the very spit of Severus, with her straight, black hair and pale skin. Then you looked closer. The one eye which wasn't covered by her thick fringe was decidedly green, as opposed to her ancestors black pits. and there was something somewhat wolfish about her features. Even after only a moment, it was evident that she wasn't going to speak, and the snake was careful not to touch her, though she was clearly held in high regard. She held herself almost robotically, though she moved with an inhuman grace. Something flashed behind her eyes - a kind of foreboding fire and, though she was only four, she carried the air of a much older woman, though almost timeless. Molly was the first to break the almost pregnant silence.

"Hello. You must be Alyssa." She then paled as Alyssa did not only not answer but flat-out ignored her. "Alyssa?"

"Alyssa, there's a library down the corridor, and I think there's a section on magical history. Why don't you go check it out?" Snape asked his sort of mini-me. She then left the room, though as if he had said nothing, leaving the Order to discuss her.

"Severus," started Molly. "What was that?"

"That," the pale man started. "Was her savant autism. She just doesn't understand that you're trying to communicate with her, because she doesn't understand communication."

"That's horrible. She must feel completely unloved!"

"I don't know."

"You must've thought about it!"

"I don't know because I'm not her." And Severus sounded so heartbroken that Molly was deciding to drop the issue when the doorbell rang. Sirius disappeared and returned with a familiar wolf and his not quite so familiar family. There was a woman with a long scar running down her cheek and it was impossible to know whether she was 17 or 70. There was just something timeless about her chocolate brown hair and cobalt blue eyes which made everyone recall Remus' earlier shared knowledge and think - immortal. Accompanying them were 5 young children.

"This is Corinne." Remus introduced a blonde-hared, hazel-eyed girl who was the very image of beauty. "Viola." A girl with mouse-brown hair and sharp green eyes who looked like she had the same attitude as Fred and George - mischief. "Tessa." A grey-eyed, black haired child with a clear intelligent - more, in fact, than Hermione Granger. "Asta and Eira." Both girls, undeniably twins, had ginger hair and blue eyes. They all looked different, but there was something which tied them together - something aesthetic, though it wasn't viewable to the eye.


End file.
